


Homeless Soup Pt. 2

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: i would suggest it, so if you havent read that one yet, some kind soul asked for a part two so here it is, this is (obviously) a continuation of Homeless Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke opened his house to Michael whom he found out was homeless. Luke just really wants to make sure that Michael is well-loved while in his care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Soup Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely [badvibesforever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibesforever/pseuds/badvibesforever). God bless their beautiful soul.  
> Also this was written on my ipod, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Here is Homeless Soup Pt 1: [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583508).

"Do you have enough blankets?" Luke asked, looking through his closet.

"Yeah, I already have 5 on the bed." Michael said, referring to Luke's guest bed. 

"Well, I just want to make sure that you're all nice and warm." Luke said, backing out of his closet and turning towards Michael. 

"Are you sure you're going to be warm?" Luke asked again, knowing Michael was probably tired of him asking, but Luke didn't want Michael to get cold. 

"I'm sure Luke. Thank you." Michael said, pulling Luke into a quick hug before walking over to the guest bed.

"Well, good night then Michael. I'll see you in the morning." Luke said before shutting off the room light and heading to his own room across the hall. 

Luke had agreed to let Michael stay at his house after he found out that he was homeless. He made him a nice supper and gave him new clothes to wear.

Luke hadn't regretted a thing, but he was worried that Michael would just leave. Maybe Michael felt like he was asking too much and would just leave without saying goodbye to Luke. And what if Luke never saw him again? That would hurt him more than anything. 

Luke shook his head from his thoughts and climbed into bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over his body and stared at his ceiling. 

It normally took Luke a while before he could go to bed, but it was emphasized tonight because there was a cute boy down the hall.

Luke did what he normally did and started a little scenario in his head. This time it was him and Michael. They were on a date at the park. 

"Do you believe in aliens Luke?" Scenario-Michael asked, looking up at the stars in the night sky. 

"I guess so. I mean there's no way that we're the only intellectual individuals out there. Space is too big for that to be possible." Scenario-Luke answered back. 

"Okay. I’m just making sure my boyfriend is on the same page as me." Michael said, looking at Luke with his lovely green eyes. 

"Um, hey Luke."

Luke frowned he didn't have anyone saying that in his scenario.

"Luke? Are you awake?"

Luke shifted in his bed and sat up to see a figure standing in his doorway. 

"Michael?" Luke asked, moving to the edge of his bed. 

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you, but I just can't seem to sleep." Michael admitted, looking down at his slippers Luke had given him. 

"Come here Mikey." Luke patted the spot next to him on his bed. Michael walked over to Luke and sat down next to him. 

"I don't know why I can't sleep. I normally can fall right asleep. But I'm sorry for waking you." Michael said, looking at his hands in his lap. 

"I wasn't asleep Mikey. It's okay." Luke said, pulling Michael into a slightly awkward side-hug. 

"Why do you keep calling me Mikey? Only people I knew really well called me Mikey." Michael looked up at Luke and he panicked for a bit. Why was he calling Michael by his nickname? 

"I don't know. I can stop if you want." Luke said; though that was the last thing he wanted. 

"No. Don't stop. I like the way it sounds when you say it." Michael said, leaning his head onto Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled to himself and laid his head on top of Michael's. 

"I hate to end this cuddle session Luke, but I'm kinda tired." Michael said, causing Luke to agree and move his head off if Michael's. 

"So I guess I'll go back to the guest room." Michael said, heading out of the room. 

"Stay with me Mikey. I could use a cuddle buddy." Luke said, smiling as Michael came back to the bed and crawled under the covers next to Luke. 

Luke turned his body towards Michael and cuddled into him. The older boy stiffened but quickly relaxed around Luke's longer body. Michael rested his arm around Luke's side to keep him in the cuddle.

Luke yawned and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I love you Michael. I always have and I always will. I'm sure of it." Luke mumbled, falling into a sleep. 

Luke felt Michael tense up at his words. Luke couldn't stay awake any longer to worry about it, but he swore he heard Michael answer him back. 

"I'm in love with you too Lukey. I always have been and I always will."


End file.
